


take it as a compliment

by thelittlebirdthattoldyou



Series: spiker-setter week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Japanese National Team, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Social Media, Texting, it's really more like rivals and teammates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlebirdthattoldyou/pseuds/thelittlebirdthattoldyou
Summary: You:i texted ushiwaka saying i MISSED him of all things??You:not playing volleyball is really messing with my brainIwa-chan:Are you sure you aren’t dating?You:im not even going to answer thatHow one Instagram post turns Oikawa’s life - and the online volleyball community - upside down.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: spiker-setter week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912567
Comments: 25
Kudos: 430
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	take it as a compliment

**Author's Note:**

> spiker-setter week day 2: ~~soulmates~~ | **swap**
> 
> hello & welcome to my first non-iwaoi fic,, i know, it's a shock for me too lmao. but i have a huge soft spot for ushioi and i can't believe it's taken me this long to write them!!
> 
> if this isn't your thing, rest assured that we will return to our regularly scheduled programming tomorrow.
> 
> credits to [ava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverava/pseuds/aloeverava) for coming up with most of the fake social media handles used here. her mind >>>

[Image ID: A selfie of Ushijima and Oikawa in their national team uniforms, vivid red with white accents. The number thirteen is emblazoned in white over Ushijima’s chest, and the number twelve over Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s arm is slung over Ushijima’s shoulder. He is standing closer to the camera, grinning and throwing up his signature victory sign. Ushijima, further back in the frame, looks into the camera with a puzzled expression, eyebrows scrunched together slightly. They are located beside a volleyball court and seem to have just concluded practice.]

**grand_king** @ushijimawakatoshi try to keep up next time, old man. ┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌

**ushijimawakatoshi** I don’t understand. I thought we worked well together today.

**oiya.oiya.oiya** u guys are so cute together wtf

**sexykawa** OTP MATERIAL RIGHT HERE

**toshi_toshi44** wait isnt oikawa #13?? are they wearing each others jerseys??? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

**doorsexual** @toshi_toshi44 omg ur right

**tooruwu0720** @toshi_toshi44 i can’t believe ushioi is finally canon akjskjsksjk i love my children

**You:** IWA-CHAN HELP ME

**You:** HELP

**You:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU

**You:** I

**You:** W

**You:** A

**You:** C

**You:** H

**Iwa-chan:** What do you want

**You:** DID YOU SEE MY POST??

**You:** STUPID USHIWAKA WORE THE WRONG JERSEY AND NOW PEOPLE THINK WE’RE DATING

**You:** EW EW EW EW EW

**Iwa-chan:** How tf are you blaming him for this?

**Iwa-chan:** You realize it’s also your fault

**You:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

**Iwa-chan:** You’re being dramatic

**Iwa-chan:** It’s just a few fans on the internet, it’ll blow over

**You:** ughhhh. u better be right.

**You:** how could anyone really think i’d ever go for HIM??

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi and Oikawa Tooru Relationship Rumors: Everything You Need to Know_ **

**_Inside the National Team’s Hottest New Romance_ **

**_Eleven of Our Favorite Oikawa Selfies_ **

**milk-bread69**

ok but you can’t tell me that ushioi aren’t 100% canon

like

them waking up in bed together?

oikawa distracting ushijima with good morning kisses?

getting so caught up in it that they’re almost late to morning practice?

and in the hurry accidentally PUTTING ON EACH OTHERS JERSEYS

ugh we love to see it!!

_2,062 notes_

**ushis-right-toe**

has no one stopped to consider that they did it on purpose??

y’all KNOW oikawa would be out here pulling a prank like this and watching us lose our goddamn MINDS and be dying of laughter

and ushijima the poor pure cinnamon roll just goes along with it bc he doesn’t know better??

hajhdlsajskl i swear these two live in my mind RENT-FREE

_1,529 notes_

**iwai-zoom-me-please**

ummm excuse me why is my dash covered in ushioi content?

i can’t believe we’ve already forgotten the i m m a c u l a t e chemistry between oikawa & athletic trainer iwa.

CHILDHOOD BEST FRIENDS!! IWA-CHAN!! COME ONNNN

_#this ship may be going down but by god i’m going down with it_

_811 notes_

**You:** u suck

**You:** “it’ll blow over” he says. “just a few fans” he says.

**You:** BITCH WHERE

**Iwa-chan:** Yeah oops that was my bad

**You:** well what am i supposed to do now genius

**Iwa-chan:** Maybe actually talk to Ushijima?

**You:** im literally barricaded inside my apartment building omg

**You:** there are screaming paparazzi outside and security is barely holding them back and im scared

**You:** if i get photographed talking to ushiwaka in the middle of this shitstorm refreshing-kun will kill me for making his job even harder

**Iwa-chan:** So text him

**Iwa-chan:** Things prob aren’t any better on his end

**You:** ugh

**You:** are u also trapped in ur apartment like a caged rat

**Ushibaka:** Hello, Oikawa. I am doing as well as can be expected.

**You:** that was not what i asked but ok

**Ushibaka:** I have not left my house in several days.

**You:** this sucks

**You:** we cant even play volleyball

**Ushibaka:** Things do seem bleak. I believe the best thing to do is wait out the attention.

**You:** that could be months tho

**Ushibaka:** Unfortunately, yes.

_Will they, won’t they?_

by Ryouta Yui

After dropping a surprise clothing-swap Instagram post a few days ago that shocked the entire sports world, volleyball national team opposite hitter Ushijima Wakatoshi and setter Oikawa Tooru have seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. As speculation that the two are romantically involved runs rampant, no confirmation or denial is heard from anyone close to the team.

We’ve seen no activity on either of their social media platforms, and although droves of cameramen have been parked outside their residences, no one has seen them exit or enter their homes. An inside source informs us that the athletes have been excused from practice until the media frenzy dies down.

When pressed, Sugawara Koushi, a spokesperson for the team, assured us that both Ushijima and Oikawa were staying healthy and busy. However, even after repeated inquiries, he refused to disclose whether the two were actually in a romantic relationship.

Loyal fans may be upset about being left in the dark, but it doesn’t look like that’s going to change. Only one thing is for certain: if the rumors are true, UshiOi would certainly make one attractive couple.

What do you think, dear reader?

_Related Articles:_

_We looked through all 762 of Oikawa Tooru’s IG posts so you don’t have to. Here’s what we found:_

_Video: Top Ten Ushijima-Oikawa On-court Moments_

_Recipe: Best Milk Bread Ever_

**Japan Men’s Volleyball** @jpnvball

Thank you all for expressing your concern over the health of two of our players, @Grand_King and @UshijimaWakatoshi! They are grateful to have received so many well-wishes from their lovely fans.

54,071 likes | 17,872 retweets

**Japan Men’s Volleyball** @jpnvball

Both are taking the opportunity to stay at home and rest and care for themselves. They are doing well and will be back in time for the start of the season!

47,192 likes | 17,191 retweets

**You:** ok this is going to sound weird from me but

**You:** it’s been 5 days and i kind of miss seeing your face

**You:** idk don’t u dare make fun of me for this

**You:** what the FUCK is wrong with me

**Iwa-chan:** A lot why do you ask

**You:** so mean (μ_μ)

**You:** i texted ushiwaka saying i MISSED him of all things??

**You:** not playing volleyball is really messing with my brain

**Iwa-chan:** Are you sure you aren’t dating?   
**You:** im not even going to answer that

**Ushibaka:** I miss your presence as well, Oikawa.

**Ushibaka:** Would you like to talk over FaceTime?

**You:** um

**You:** okay

_FaceTime call: 12 minutes 37 seconds_

**You:** gn again i guess

**Ushibaka:** Goodnight, Oikawa.

_FaceTime call: 20 minutes 19 seconds_

_FaceTime call: 2 hours 38 minutes 02 seconds_

_FaceTime call: 34 minutes 04 seconds_

**volleyball-shitposter**

when will ushioi return from the war

_3,620 notes_

**tooru-this-ass-apart**

why do i feel like us overreacting to That One Instagram Post is what scared ushi & oiks off the internet forever lmao

like they saw some kinky fetish art drawn of them and spooked and decided to swim over to china & live in the happy land of government censorship where they never have to see it again

now that i think about it though that’s hilarious someone please fic it i’ll pay you

_932 notes_

**ushiwaka-mile-in-these-louboutins**

guys remember that ushijima and oikawa are real people too and this is probably really stressful for them… let’s not be invasive and make things harder than they are. no matter where they are or what they’re doing, i just hope they’re safe and happy <3

_1,738 notes_

**Ushibaka:** Oikawa. Do you have time to call?

**Ushibaka:** I have something I would like to discuss with you.

**You:** yeah sure gimme a sec

_FaceTime call: 54 seconds_

**You:** HOLY FUCK IWA-CHAN am i dreaming

**Iwa-chan:** It’s 1 in the morning

**Iwa-chan:** This better be an emergency or I’m coming over and smothering you to death with your own pillow

**You:** USHIWAKA CONFESSED TO ME

**Iwa-chan:** Oh shit

**Iwa-chan:** What did you say??

**You:** nothing!! i panicked and ended the call

**Iwa-chan:** Ouch

**You:** what was i supposed to do????

**You:** IM FREAKING OUT!!!!

**Iwa-chan:** Ok ok

**Iwa-chan:** Do you like him back?

**You:** NO!!!

**You:** I MEAN

**You:** i dont know??

**You:** this is USHIWAKA we’re talking about

**You:** he’s so annoying and dense and serious all the time

**Iwa-chan:** Stop worrying about what you’re supposed to think of him

**Iwa-chan:** What do you FEEL

**You:** i guess

**You:** i like listening to his voice??

**You:** one time we were calling when i couldnt sleep

**You:** and he stayed on the line for 2 hrs and rambled to me about his plant nerd bullshit

**Iwa-chan:** What else

**You:** he’s sort of funny

**You:** in a weird way

**You:** but not weird

**You:** endearing maybe?

**You:** he reminds me of a lost puppy sometimes

**You:** it’s cute

**You:** he’s cute

**You:** fuck

**You:** i think i like him iwa-chan what do i do

**Iwa-chan:** Tell him, idiot

**Iwa-chan:** And good luck

**Ushibaka:** I understand if you do not reciprocate my feelings.

**Ushibaka:** I wish you no ill will, and I hope that we may continue our relationship as teammates and friends.

**You:** shut the hell up and call me back

_FaceTime call: 37 minutes and 29 seconds_

**You:** night ushiwaka (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

**Ushibaka:** Goodnight.

**Ushibaka:** <3

[Image ID: A mirror selfie of Ushijima and Oikawa weight training together at the national team gym. Oikawa holds the phone at chest level. He is winking at the camera and sticking his tongue out, one elbow propped up on Ushijima’s shoulder. Ushijima stands to his right and, with the hand closest to the side of the frame, hefts a large barbell. His other hand dangles loosely at his side, centimeters away from Oikawa’s body. He appears as stoic as ever, save for a small, barely-there smile on his face. He is not looking at the camera but rather at the man beside him.]

**grand_king** what do you think?

**ushijimawakatoshi** I think we look very nice together.

**this_toshi_belongs_to_ushi** @ushijimawakatoshi these bitches KNOW what they’re doing to us i s2g

**milkthisbread** RIGHT AFTER EVERYTHING DIED DOWN ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO KILL US

**iwa_hajime** Stop messing around on your phone during practice, idiot

**grand_king** @ushijimawakatoshi ;)

**Author's Note:**

> all those tumblr/ig fangirls may or may not be my self-inserts but you'll never prove it.
> 
> ((speaking of: [my tumblr](https://thelittlebirdthattoldyou.tumblr.com/)))


End file.
